


[fanart] Cover art and Bonus Collage for Snakebit

by majoline



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Collage, Community: podficbigbang, Cover Art, Dancing, Digital Art, Dover Clip Art, Femslash, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Music, Prohibition, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art Post for Snakebit, written by marketchippie and read by Chestnut_filly</p><p>(with symbolism discussion!)</p><p>A Part of Podfic Big Bang 2013</p><p>Author's Summary: The story sounds like a dream, a cheap fiction when she thinks about it too hard. To make it real, she just has to keep moving forward, not looking back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanart] Cover art and Bonus Collage for Snakebit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[podfic] Snakebit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/926437) by [Chestnut_filly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly). 
  * Inspired by [Snakebit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600321) by [marketchippie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marketchippie/pseuds/marketchippie). 



> This art post can originally be found at <http://majoline.dreamwidth.org/114417.html>
> 
> Many thanks go to my normal art beta, perquisitor_omnia, especially because he helped me dig through all of the cd binders we own trying to hunt down Dover clip art disks. ^u^
> 
> Again, it was a joy to cheerlead and create for your podfic, Chestnut_filly ♥

The cover art 

So, I have to explain something here. I'm super in love with Greek mythology femslash. Yes, I know. Femslash isn't exactly popular and Greek mythology fanfic isn't exactly the most happening place around. So when I saw the art request post over at podparty I had to do everything not to simply go over and accept on the spot and love all over Chestnut_filly. I mean, what if the fic wasn't my cup of tea? What then?

Well, I was in luck, because marketchippie weaves a fine tale, haunting and poetic at the same time and you can really feel Eurydice's struggle to become her own person woven throughout the fic on top of the backbone of the original myth. Plus, the Roaring Twenties! :D! It's everything I love wrapped in a bow. (Chestnut_filly can tell you I loved the idea of the podfic enough I ended up her cheerleader.)

I have practically all of the Dover clip art books based on the 20s and one of the cover images is the image that I would end up choosing for Eurydice. There were lots of haughty looking women for Cora Persephone, but I knew the right one was a particular pearl advert because the lady is half shadowed, half in bright light and the symbolism was just too perfect.

Dried pomegranate purple; a deep pomegranate red; and gilt old gold are the major color scheme, complete with Eurydice dancing on fallen leaves and the title underlined in a fancy purple rose fabric pattern. The sumptuous deep red silk is also foggy *and* river current-y, reminiscent of both luxurious beds and the river Styx. (Yes, I did spend a lot of time thinking this through. *blushes*)

The font is FangSong because it looked cool and I liked the name. I almost left out anything to do with Orpheus 'cause it's not his story! It's Eurydice's! But I thought that some indication that's the myth we were tackling was appropriate so he got a piano. *yawns*

Anyway, this was a lot of fun doing something totally different for me:  not at all my usual art style for podfics and I had to try to convey what the podfic was and still make it look Roaring Twenties. I hope I succeeded ^u^

The bonus collage

This collage was super freaking hard! OMGS SO HARD. I knew that I wanted more of the story to come through, and I really wanted the end of the fic especially to come through, especially because it ripped me to shreds and I liked it. So we get Orpheus being the focus and leaving, diminished without his love, who stayed in the dark with the other denizens of the Underworld who are grasping at him and Cora who anchors her there (reflected in the ring that is the same color as the background that Eurydice dances in). Cora half in the light and Orpheus who is in the light but still a shade walking away from the piano down below.

*wipes eyes*

In any case, the podfic is beautiful and so expressive and touching. Oh, be still my heart ♥


End file.
